All these things
by BlazeorFade
Summary: A series of Supernatural Drabbles with no particular connection to each other. R&R. Thank you
1. Sweetest Goodbye

Title: Sweetest Goodbye

Author: BlazeorFade

Rating: T

Summary: Pre-series. Dean drops Sam off at the bus station.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this laptop.

Dean was waiting on the porch while his brother and his father waged a verbal war against each other. He listened as they said things that would leave scars for years to come. And all because of one envelope. An acceptance letter that gave Sammy the out he'd always wanted. The door was thrown open behind him and he tensed waiting for the war to follow Sam outside as he stomped down the porch steps.

"If you walk out now, don't ever come back." Dad said in the doorway. Dean froze at those words.

"Who said I wanted to, John?" Sam called back holding onto a duffel bag filled with his few belongings. Their father slammed the front door so hard it shook the door frame that was already on its last leg.

Sam stood there for a few seconds breathing hard, staring at nothing. He cursed and walked back to the porch throwing his bag on the ground, taking a seat on the step below Dean.

"I just want to go to school, is that so bad?" Sam asked him dropping his head into his hands. Dean didn't have an answer. He wanted shout 'Yes, it is' or 'Don't leave me'. But he just waited silently for his brother to vent. Because Sammy needed Dean to listen and Dean always gave Sammy anything he needed.

"Just because I don't want this fucked up life anymore, I'm a bad son." Sam said heatedly. He clenched his fists and looked up, straight ahead into the early evening light.

'You're not. He's wrong. Please don't go.' Dean thought keeping his face impassive, nodding along in a show of sympathy and understanding, neither of which he possessed.

"You need a ride?" Dean asked when Sam stopped to catch his breath. Sam looked at him, as if surprised to see him still sitting there.

"Um yeah, sure. Thanks." Sam said. Dean nodded and stood up walking ahead to the Impala, knowing Sam would follow him.

Dean turned up the radio so loud his ears hurt but it kept Sam from verbally bashing everything Dean held dear, the hunt, their father, their whole lives. It kept his thoughts from screaming at him to try something anything to get his brother to stay. There were so many things he wanted to say, needed to say. He knew he shouldn't leave things this way. But he didn't have the words and Sam didn't had no idea what was happening to him inside.

They pulled up to the bus station, the music cut off abruptly as Dean turned off the ignition. They brother's sat in silence.

"I'm not leaving you." Sam said so softly Dean thought it might be his imagination. He looked at Sam hesitantly. Sam was looking at him with a sad look that made Dean think maybe, maybe he'd heard correctly.

"I'm leaving him. I'm leaving this." Sam said a little loud gesturing at everything around them.

"This is what I am Sam." Dean said shaking his head. Sam nodded his head in that jerky motion that meant he was angry all over again.

'Too fucking bad.' Dean thought bitterly.

"I've gotta go. My bus." Sam said breaking the tense silence.

"Good luck Sam." Dean said quietly as Sam reached for the car door handle. Sam paused and looked back at Dean offering him a small smile.

"You too Dean." Sam replied and Dean saw his brother's eyes were moist, his expression strained and a little afraid.

Sam opened the door, collected his things and with one final wave he walked into the bus depot without looking back.

Dean swallowed watching him leave. His cheeks were wet with the a few tears that managed to escape. Turning the car on and throwing it into gear Dean pulled away from the bus depot intent on finding the nearest bar before he resigned himself to going to back him to the now half empty bedroom.

"Goodbye Sam."

AN: I couldn't bring myself to work on my Hunters story today. Too angsty. My older brother is leaving tomorrow for Georgia to start Basic Training. So that might be where this piece came from and well…yeah that's that. Anyway feedback would be most welcome. Thanks.


	2. Told Ya So

Title: Told ya so

Rating: T

Summary: A slimy Dean is not a happy Dean.

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing

Sam waited by the Chevy while Dean checked the local caves for t heir creature of the week. He'd been gone almost twenty minutes and Sam was starting to worry when he saw something coming out of the woods. He retrieved his gun and aimed, tensing for whatever came at him. It was large, dark and mumbling something as it trudged in his direction.

"Dean?" Sam asked squinting as he recognized his brother, covered head to toe in some kind of dark slime.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Dean snapped stomping up to his brother.

"So the demon was-" Sam started gesturing in the direction of the woods.

"Yeah" Dean cut him off hands on his hips.

"And you-" Sam asked.

"Uh huh." Dean answered pursing his slimy lips.

"Dude, I told you-" Sam said shaking his head.

"You say it and I'll shoot you." Dean warned grabbing the keys from Sam's hand.

-fin


	3. Mine

Title: Mine

Author: BlazeorFade

Rating: T

Summary: Sam's fixation. Warning for Wincest

Disclaimer: No, if SPN was mine I'd be driving the Metallicar myself.

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful blonde. There was a magnetism he'd never realized was there before, effortless charm.

He watched his obsession flirt and work the room. A smile here, a wink there, a discreet hand on a tight ass. That's what set Sam of. He stood up so fast the stool he'd perched on fell over. He crossed the room with a specific purpose, grabbing what was his and dragging it forcefully across the room and out the entrance to the bar.

"Sam, what the hell are you-" His angel tried to say before being silenced by a hot mouth and a probing tongue.

"Never again. No one touches you but me." He growled in Dean's ear. Dean was frozen against him in shock.

"How did you…." Dean whispered with a trace of fear on his tone.

"I heard you the other night in the shower. Never thought I could get so turned on by my own name." Sam chuckled darkly.

"You're mine. Understand that Dean?" He asked fiercely looking into his brother's eyes. Dean looked at him in disbelief before nodding his head slowly.

"All yours, Sam."

-Fin


	4. Broken

Title: Broken

Author: BlazeorFade

Rating: T

Summary: A drabble from a future Hunters story, dealing with Jack's very dark past.

Disclaimer: Nah I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

"So now you know," Jack said after a beat of silence. "I'm fucked up. I tried to do the sharing is caring bit, but it scared him too much."

"Your not fucked up." Dean said with a quiet intensity.

"Yeah, I am Dean. I make you guys seem normal and well adjusted." Jack said bitterly. She crossed the room to where her things were and started to shove her clothes and weapons inside the bag.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded jumping up from his perch on her bed. He'd been silent till then, studying the floor intently.

"Isn't it obvious, College Boy?" She sneered.

"Your not going anywhere." Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement and plucked the bag from her grasp.

"Don't you get it, Jack?" He demanded tossing the bag forcefully across the room.

"We're not going to reject for that shit. We're not going to leave you." Dean said shaking her by her shoulders. A stray tear made its way down Jack's cheek as she looked at him and Sam with a mixture of fear and hope.

"Your family." Sam said. Dean let go of her and stepped away, giving her enough room to slink past them and out the door if she chose to.

"I don't know…I didn't…" She broke off with a lump in her throat.

"We know Jackie Girl." Dean said. Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't know how you can want me here." She whispered in resignation and they knew she wasn't going to leave them.

Sam walked forward and enveloped her in a hug before she could pull away. Jack stiffened but let herself sink into her friend's warmth, letting herself believe that this wasn't how they'd part ways.

She pulled away and put on a ghost of usual cocky smirk.

"What are you gonna ask to braid my hair next Francis?" She asked rolling her eyes at him. He laughed and swatted her upside the head.

"Smartass." Dean said putting an arm around her in a half hug. He let go after a quick squeeze.

"Now lets find this thing and kill it." Dean said and like that things were okay.

Broken but alright, because they'd stared down the barrel of the gun and hadn't looked away.

AN: A small bit of a scene from a later story in my Hunters 'verse.


	5. Doubt

Title: Doubt

Rating: K+

Summary: Sam has doubts at Stanford. Pre-series.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, I can't even afford gum right now without going broke.

Sam walked towards his dorm room from his first day of classes at Stanford. He went over every word he heard during his classes as he entered the dorm, walked up the flights of stairs and into his room. He was glad to see he made it back before his room mate. Sam had nothing against Jeremy, he was nice and all, but Sam needed to be alone to fight off the panic that was closing in on him.

'I made a mistake. I don't belong here.' Was the first unwanted thought that crept into his brain.

'What was I thinking, I should just go home.' He was starting to hyperventilate. Demons, ghosts and ghouls he could handle, but t his was a whole other monster he had to face. His own doubt.

Was he normal enough? Would everyone look at him as he walked across the campus and know where he'd been, that he didn't belong in the light after all the shadows of his life? Those fears he'd managed to keep at a dull roar in the back of his mind.

Was He was smart enough? Did he have what it took to make it through his classes? These were the questions that plagued him as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Sure Sam had always been good at school, he loved to learn. Even the research for a hunt was fun and interesting to him. But being the smartest guy in his senior class and being more fluent in Latin than Dean weren't the same as going toe to toe with Ivy Leaguers.

Sam took a few calming breaths and flipped open his cell phone. He was about to call his brother when he saw he'd gotten a message while he was in class.

"Hey, Sammy. Its me. Call me when you're done being College Boy for the day." Dean said.

"Oh and uh, you know cough good luck you know. I know you'll do good. You're a big geek that way." The message ended. Sam stared at his phone in surprise. That was as close to Dean had come to being supportive so far. In all their conversations since he left home Dean had pled for him to come home and they'd argued or just avoided the subject altogether, talking like they were still walking distance from each other.

Sam smiled to himself and closed his phone. He took out his books and started on the assignments he'd been given. He would call Dean when he was done being 'College Boy' and thank him. Even if Dean called him 'Francis' for it.

-Fin

AN: A lot of my writing reflects what's rattling around in my head at the moment i.e. doubts, personal shit. And this is no exception. It stems from a severe bout of writer's block and my own self doubt about my original fiction, you know the stuff I'm gonna try and get paid for when its done, if it gets done. Self doubt is the leading cause of death for ideas, I've discovered. Anyways, reviews, I need them, my doctor says so.


	6. Phone Call

**Title: Phone Call**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Another Hunters drabble. Takes place after Snow White. A phone call from John.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still aren't mine.**

**Reviews Please.**

Sam answered on the first ring when he saw who as calling.

"Dad. Are you alright?" Sam asked before his father could say a word.

"You think the only time I call is when something's gone bad?" John replied with amusement. Sam didn't answer.

"I'm fine, Sam. I just wanted to check in." John said putting his youngest's worries at ease.

"Its alright. We just finished a job." Sam said relaxing.

"You guys are alright?" John asked.

"We're good just cleaning ourselves up right now." Sam replied leaning back onto the bed. Dean had claimed the shower first leaving him and Jack to wait it out. They only rented one room because they only planned on being there for a few hours before moving on. Jack was tossing a tennis ball, he didn't know where she got it from, up in the air and catching it on the other bed.

"And the girl? She didn't get in the way or anything." John asked all business with a hint of fatherly concern.

"She did good." Sam said. Jack stopped throwing the ball and sat up looking at him questioningly.

"Your not worried about lil ole me are you John?" She asked loud enough to be heard through the phone.

"Tell her I was worried she'd gotten hungry and ate your brother." John said.

"Trust me you don't want to give hr an opening like that." Sam said smiling.

"Good point." John agreed. "Tell Dean I called."

"I will sir." Sam said into the mouthpiece. The line went dead and Sam couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. Their dad was making some effort to stay in contact regularly, he still didn't them many if any details about what he was doing or where he was. But it was a start.

"Look at you smiling over there." Jack said teasingly. "You'd never guess you and your dad are at each other throats half the time."

"Its more like forty percent of the time nowadays." Sam said defensively. Jack rolled her eyes and he reached behind him and threw a pillow at her head.

"Showers free." Dena said coming out. Jack and Sam exchanged appraising looks and both rushed to the bathroom at the same time.

Dean laughed and plopped down on one of the beds. Wait till they see there's no hot water left, he thought listening to them fight over who got to clean ectoplasm off of themselves first.

Then end.


	7. Kill You

**Title: Kill You**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Sam's going to kill Dean and Jack. A Hunters drabble.**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

"One hundred and fifty-five dollars." The tired looking Holiday Inn clerk said when Sam turned in the hotel room keys. They had enough money to stay someplace decent for once.

"Wait What? How can it be that much? It was just two rooms." Sam demanded.

"Oh that's just for your room. The young woman you were with already settled her bill." The clerk said confusing Sam even more. Why didn't Jack mention that before, when they were packing up and Dean told Sam to go pay the bill?

"How can one room cost that much?" Sam asked.

"It was the extra charges sir." The clerk said.

"What extra charges?" Sam asked.

"I'll pull up the list." The clerk said with a long suffering sigh. He tapped the keys on the ancient computer. Sam tapped his credit card against the desk top impatiently. The clerk snorted and looked at Sam biting his lip to keep a straight face. Sam had a bad feeling.

"Well. What's it say?" Sam asked agitated.

"It might not have been so much had you not ordered "Beach Studs 4" twenty two times, sir." The desk clerk said.

"I didn't order that!" Sam exploded turning beat red. He heard two distinctive laughs behind him outside the glass doors. Sam turned slowly to see Dean and Jack falling against each other with laughter. He clenched his teeth to keep from using the scrawny hotel worker as a weapon to beat the two of them.

"Sir? Sir?" The clerk was saying.

"Just run the damn card!" Sam shouted. The desk clerk started and timidly reached for the credit card.

"S-s-sign here sir." He squeaked. Sam signed still burning with embarrassment and anger. He took his card back, vowing to burn the thing first chance he got and walked outside to where Dean and Jack were still laughing. He waited for them to quiet down.

"Are you done?" He asked folding his hands over his chest.

"Hold on." Dean held up a hand and let another burst of laughter out, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Jack was covering her mouth with her hand doing nothing to hide her manic giggles.

"Now we're done." Dean said wiping tears from his eyes. Jack nodded her lips pursed to keep anymore from getting out.

"Good." Sam said. He took a calm step towards them and spoke low.

"I'm going to kill." Sam said calmly pointing at the two hunters. "Then I'm going to find a spell to bring you back. And then I'm going to kill you again. Do you understand?"

The two looked wide eyed at him for a moment then they nodded in tandem.

"Good." Sam said giving t hem an evil grin. Oh he was going to get them. He didn't know how or when yet. But he was going to get them.

**The End…..Or is it?**

**AN: Its been such a sucktastic day that I needed to smile. And what better way to smile is there than to pick of Poor Sammy?**


	8. Suffer

**Title: Suffer**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Dean's thoughts as Meg dies. Spoilers for Devil's Trap**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer and my twisted mind.**

"I saw the things it did…" Meg whispered as she died. Blood was running down the side of her mouth. Every bone in her body was broken. The demon was gone from her. But Dean still wanted her to suffer.

He tried to see the innocent girl who was just a puppet, but all he saw was her tying him and his brother up in the warehouse. All he felt was the chill of fear when he found out about the trap waiting to spring on his father. The sense memory of fire and blood and fear and his father's voice in his ear at four years old telling him that mommy wasn't coming home.

He wanted her to suffer. And he knew that she knew as she lay there dieing.

-Fin

**AN: Not a clue where this came from, don't even know if this is any good.**


	9. Come Home

**Title: Come Home**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Dialogue fic, not telling who's involved in the exchange though ;p cause I'm evil like that.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.**

"How have you been?"

"Alright, you know me."

"Yeah I do."

"You miss me?"

"Of course stupid."

"Your affection is overwhelming me."

"I get that a lot."

"Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"You know I'm glad to see you, so don't give me that look."

"….."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"He misses you. He'd skin me alive for saying it though. I can tell, cause he's pouting like he's five and someone took his favorite toy from him."

"……."

"Why are you here?"

"I thought that was my line."

"Seriously, this isn't-are you that afraid?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"Don't-"

"Come home. Just…Come home."

(long pause)

"Okay."

**-fin**


	10. Sammy's Drunk

**Title: Sammy's Drunk**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Two beers and he's singing Karaoke." Exploring what happens when Jack gets Sammy really drunk.**

**Disclaimer: No I own nothing.**

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy C'mon baby let me know!" Sam bellowed off key while dancing obscenely.

"I told you not to give him tequila." Dean hissed at Jack as he tried to forcibly remove Sam from the bar. People were starting to stare. No fuck that, people were beyond staring.

"How was I supposed to know what would happen?." Jack gasped as she was wracked with laughter. Sammy was a Rod Stewart fan who'd have thought.

"Sing with me Jack." Sam slurred wriggling out of Dean's grasp to grab up a beer bottle from an innocent bystander's hand to use as a microphone.

"If you want my body…." Apparently Sam only knew the chorus.

"Help me get him out of here." Dean demanded.

"Right yeah." Jack said as Sam slung an arm around her shoulders to try and hijack her into being his singing partner.

"Sammy." Jack said trying to twist around to look him in the eye.

"You're not singing." Sam pouted.

"I'll sing with you at the room okay?" Jack smiled placating him.

"Really?" Sam asked with big, hopeful eyes.

"Yup and Dean will to." Jack promised earning a death glare from Dean who had managed to get the bottle out of Sam's hadn and back to its previous owner.

"Dean can't sing worth shit." Sam said in a stage whisper before bursting into hysterical giggles. Jack bit her lip.

"He'll dance backup then." She said coughing so she wouldn't laugh.

"Okay." Sam nodded eagerly. "You're so nice Jackie!" Sam suddenly hugged Jack so tight she couldn't breath.

"Okay let go." Jack squeaked from oxygen deprivation.

"Lets go tiger." Dean said putting one of Dean's arms over his shoulder while Jack did the same so they could support his weight. Damn tall, heavy, drunk bastard. He was going to kill Jack for this.

"Goodnight everyone!" Sam called back as they hustled him through the door.

"What song are we gonna sind?" Sam asked holding the roof of the car as they tried to push him into the backseat.

"Whatever you want Sam now get in." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"O-kay Dean-o" Sam said in a singsong voice suddenly letting go so his carriers nearly fell on top of him. Dean closed the door and turned on Jack.

"You know I'm going to make you sing don't you?" Dean told her with a cruel smile.

"What?" Jack's eyes widened. He'd do it too.

"And I'm going to record it." Dean continued, "And send it to everyone either of us know."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment." Jack argued.

"I know." Dean said eyes glittering dangerously. "Get in the car."

By the third rendition of "The Sound of Music" Sam was passed out and Jack was seriously contemplating suicide. And Dean, the fucker, he was smiling like it was Christmas and holding that damn camcorder in one hand and a gun in the other. Holding her hostage.

"Now Jack what have we learned?" Dean asked in that sickly sweet voice zooming in on her face.

"Don't give Sammy tequila." Jack answered miserably.

"Good," Dean said and put the camcorder down on the table, still trained on her.

"Now how bout something by Alice Cooper?" He asked raising the gun.

**AN: I'm such a fucking crackhead. I heard that song while I was writing the new Hunters chapter and I had this image of Sam singing and well this is what happened. Yes I have issues….**


	11. The Tape

**Title: The Tape**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: John gets a look at the tape from Sammy's drunk**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. And I'm getting shit about it too.**

"John, got something from the boys." Missouri said holding up a medium sized package she'd just gotten in the mail.

"What? What's Dean sending you mail for?" John asked taking the package out of Missouri's hands. He made to open it but she snatched it back from him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to open other people's mail?" Missouri told John.

"Open it, it might be important." John growled wondering if anything had happened to the trio since he'd last looked in on them.

"You don't have anymore beer, Missouri." Bobby said coming in from the kitchen. He and John were working together on a lead in Kansas and decided to drop in on Missouri while they were close. In other words, they were squatting and she hadn't figured out how to get rid of them yet.

"Its a tape." Missouri said unwrapping the package.

"Put it in, it might be important." John urged her, imagining desperate last messages from his boys.

"Be patient." Missouri scolded him.

"What are we watching?" Bobby asked.

"Its a message from Dean." John explained sitting down on Missouri's couch while she popped in the tape.

"His phone broken?" Bobby asked frowning.

"Shut up." John said when the tape started. For a second it was nothing but the inside of a crappy motel room. Then-

"Oh my Lord." Missouri said in horror as the singing started.

"What the hell is this?" John asked. "Are they possessed?"

"Drunks more likely." Missouri snorted. A very drunk, loud Sam had his arm around a red faced, irate Jack and they were singing "The hills are alive…" complete with twirling. Bobby was torn between laughter and embarrassment on their behalf. Dean turned the camera on himself giving the biggest shit eating grin of his life before pointing it back at the other two

"This is the crack team of hunters you were bragging to me about?" Bobby deadpanned to John who's just slapped his forehead and wondered what the hell he did to deserve this.

**THE END**

**AN: Dean's Drunk and Jack's Drunk Chapters are coming sooner or later. Needed something funny to ease up on the angst of BMR. :P Night folks.**


	12. Care

**Title: Care**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Sometimes Dean doesn't want to take care of everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I'm very upset about it.**

* * *

"Dean make sure Sammy gets to school on time."

"Dean make sure you spread the salt lines before putting Sam to bed."

"Dean did you make anything for dinner?"

"Dean help me bring the bags inside."

Every question, order, request(not that anything was optional) was met with a 'Yes sir', 'All right sir' Or 'Of course sir'. Dean cooked, he cleaned, he made sure the lines were down, the runes were up and that Sam was on time for school and did his homework before training. Dean helped put his father to bed when he had too much to drink, he pried John's boots off his feet so he would be more comfortable, he listened as John slurred mom's name in his drunken state.

Then Dean shuffled off to bed, checking on Sam first and tried to get in a couple hours of sleep before starting all over again with a fresh pot of coffee in the morning for John and Lucky Charms for Sam.

He tried to pretend it was funny to fall asleep in class because he'd been up late the night before rocking Sam back to sleep after a nightmare. He shrugged off comments about him wearing the same clothes two days in a row because he was too busy taking care of his family to be bothered.

He cared though. He cared when he couldn't join the school baseball team because then he wouldn't be able to pick up Sam after school. He cared when he had to leave his date to the Homecoming Dance early, getting dumped in the process, because Sam called saying their dad needed him, he was drunk again.

Sometimes Dean wished someone would take care of him.

-**fin**


	13. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Title: Carry On My Wayward Son**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Yet another glimpse into the future of Hunters. Gearing up for a fight.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Supernatural, I'm just a squeeing fangirl.**

Dean locked the clip in place and put the gun next to the others on his bed. He counted six loaded already, thought about it for a second and started loading another. Sam cocked the rifle and slung it over his shoulder by the strap. He tucked the sheathed buck knife under his shirt, then collected a .45 pistol and a revolver from his bed. Jack slid her brass knuckles onto her fist, tucked her twin .44 magnums into the small of her back and put the throwing knife up her sleeve.

Sam looked at Jack as she checked the lid on her holy water.

"What he said…." Sam started getting her attention. "It isn't true, it never will be."

Jack gave him a half smile, pocketed her butterfly knife and touched the medallion at her throat. "I know, Sammy." She walked up to him and gave the barest touch of her fingertips to his forehead.

"We're not his." She said.

"Damn straight about that." Dean said.

John opened the door to the room, walking in alone. He addressed all three of them, "You guys be careful out there tonight. We know a little bit more now bout this thing, but don't get cocky." He looked at Dean and smirked. "Y'all are no use to anyone dead."

"Yessir." They said in unison.

John looked them over, nodded, started his own weapons check.

**AN: Might change the wording a bit later, expand the scene, but this is a short snippet from a fic I have planned. **


	14. Can't Do Anything

**Title: Can't Do Anything**

**Author: BlazorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jack and Sam use Sam's abilities to pester Dean, much to John's annoyance.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Supernatural.**

"Excuse me sir, are those yours?" A waitress tapped on John's shoulder. That was when he heard it.

"Not touching you can't do anything."

"Stop."

"Not touching you can't do anything."

"Cut it out!"

John shut his eyes and slowly turned around before opening them, hoping his ears had deceived him. No such luck. When he opened his eyes he saw Sam concentrating hard on a pen cap that was moving back and forth across the table on its own, poking Dean's head, which lay on his arm on the table top.

"Not touching you can't do anything." Jack chimed annoyingly each time Sam poked Dean with the pen cap. Dean was looking more and more homicidal by the second.

"Cut it the hell out or-"

"Or what you'll tell?" Jack laughed. Dean finally had enough sense to lift his head from the table but Sam kept poking him in the arm now. Of course it was so subtle that no one but John and the three of them saw the action. The onlookers just saw Dean twitch every couple of seconds and heard Jack repeat her new mantra.

"Dad!" Den suddenly called. "Sam's poking me and Jack's…encouraging him."

"Tattle tale." Jack accused.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Ass"

"Can you please tell them to keep it down, they're disturbing the other customers." The waitress asked him politely. She glanced at the three supposed adults poking and bickering at one another with a look reserved for disobedient children. John sighed, tempted to say they weren't his.

"Daaaadd!" Dean whined as he was poked both by Sam's Magical Look-Ma-No-Hands pen cap and the straw Jack had snatched from her drink.

"Shut the hell up all of you and Sammy, stop poking your brother, for God's sakes we're in a damn restaurant!" John yelled loudly across the room. John turned to the waitress and raised an eyebrow to ask if there was anything else.

"Thank you sir." She squeaked, scurrying away from the intimidating man.

"Here's your drink sir." The barkeep said passing John his glass.

"Better make it a double. Damn kids." John added with a dirty look shot at his three. The bartender topped off his drink and John made his way back to their table.

"You look like hell Sam. That's what you get." Dean was jeering at Sam who was white as a sheet from his exhausting mind trick.

"It was worth it, whiner." Sam said breathlessly with a shit eating grin. Jack nodded enthusiastically and slung an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I taught him that." She said proudly. John couldn't help the twitch of a smile as he sat down.

"So useful. I'm sure ghosts and demons everywhere will fear Sam's Pen Cap of Terror." Dean said sarcastically low enough so only the four of them would hear him.

"About as useful as your Pinky of Doom." Sam retorted.

"Don't knock the pinky dude." Dean said with a serious look and a twinkle in his eyes.

John shook his head and took a sip from his liquor to hide the smile there.

**-Fin**

**AN: I'm completely blocked on my other stories. Hopefully I won't be tomorrow but till then this is all I got. Give me reviews, maybe I'll be able to poke my fuckin muses into waking up.**


	15. Toy Soldiers

**Title: Toy Soldiers**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: All fall down like Toy Soldiers. John watches Sam, Dean and Jack prepare for battle.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Sam or Dean or the song that inspired this.**

**AN: Was writing Hunters: DTD, listening to Eminem- Toy Soldiers and a fic was born. Wanted to illustrate the hope, pride and fear of John sending his hunters into battle. Tell me how I did.**

**'_I'm supposed to be the soldier that never blows his composure_**

_**Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders'**_

****They were his soldiers. His boys. Now his girl too. He never had a daughter. Mary and him talked about it, wanted a little sister for Sam and Dean. John clamped down on those regrets though. He as good as did have a daughter now.

They were his soldiers. Strong, deadly and sure. Their reputations proceeded them now, no more 'John Winchester's kids' now he was 'Dean Winchester's father'. Dean loaded two Sig Sauers, checking and re-checking the clips before hiding them under his jacket. He hung a vial of holy water round his neck, rubbed his pendant and went to check his brother and 'sister'. John watched him ask silently, remind calmly. He saw his short comings in the general his son had become. Dean didn't demand obedience. He didn't drill his crew. Dean asked for their loyalty and got it. He earned the right through willingness to die and live for the two who shared his darkness.

They were his soldiers. Damaged, cracked and sharp edged. Sam had a darkness in him that rivaled the innocence in him. John saw a lifetime of obsession in his younger son. Where he'd fallen to his quest for revenge Sam had evolved with it. Sam had an ability cultivated through pain, tears and resilience. Sam tested the edges of his blades, sheathed the six razor sharp throwing knives on a leather belt that he fastened on his waist under his shirt. He turned his sight inward and moved his pistol to him, smiling with grim satisfaction at his own control. In some ways Sam's time away from them was his time to be the child Dean got to be briefly.

They were his soldiers. Strange, powerful and walking a fine line between light and the shadows. John saw a legacy of what shouldn't have been when he looked at Jack. He saw the children his sons should have been every time he cringed at the sight of a teenaged girl who could kill without blinking. Jack had a terrible power that she chose to use for good. There were secrets between the young woman and his sons that John wasn't welcomed to. Jack drew circles of protection on her palms, then Sam's, then Dean's. She slid her brass knuckles over her bruised fist, loaded up a .45. She was her own weapon when the clips ran out and the knifes were sullied.

They were his soldiers. They shouldn't have to be. He never wanted this fight for them. Even in his darkest moments he didn't. But now that it was here for them he had to stand back and watch. John Winchester wouldn't wish this on another person. So he had to send his own into the depths of a war no one would ever know about. He'd made them into objects of fear and awe. Toy soldiers who shattered more and more every day. He never wanted this life for them but he had no regrets.

-FIN


	16. Sam's Revenge Part 1

**Title: Sam's Revenge Part 1**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: You asked and I delivered. Sam's revenge on Dean for the Beach Studs 4 incident. Of course it has to escalate. No 67 Impala's were harmed in the making of this fic. Sammy was though.**

**Disclaimer: No I own nothing.**

"I'll come and pick you guys up. Just wait outside the place for me." Sam told Dean over the phone before hanging up. He was supposed to have been at the local college doing research on local myths, but he figured losing a day of work would be worth it to see the look on Dean's face when he spotted his baby. Sam fought to keep a straight face driving across the city to pick up his friends.

People stared, pointed, laughed. It only served to make Sam grin wider. Evil bastard that he was. He wasn't stupid, he had on his best running shoes and was ready to jump out of the car and run the second he got to the diner. Didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the split second of horror on Dean's face before he killed him though. And he already had pictures in his phone of Mary the car's new look.

Sam turned a corner and saw Dean with his back to him, facing Jack. She was facing him though and her mouth dropped the second she saw him. Shock, awe and fear for Sam's well-being kept humor at bay.

Dean waved his hand in front of her face and finally he turned to see what had spooked the girl.

For a moment it didn't register with Dean, what he was seeing. He looked at the car, at Sam, then at the car again. Horror filled his expression. Sam swore he heard a small whimper escape him. Sam scrambled for his phone and snapped the picture before grabbing the door handle.

"Sam! I'm going to kill you!" Sam heard Dean bellow but he was too busy hauling ass to pay much mind.

Sam rounded a corner, hearing Dean's footsteps close behind him. He'd get caught. He'd be killed and then Dean was gonna really start on him.

But damned if it wasn't worth it to see the look on Dean's face when he saw his bright pink car.

Jack walked around the car. Running her fingers over the glossy new paint job.

"That man is insane." She said aloud to herself. For the first time she feared what Sam's revenge on her was going to be.

**-FIN**


	17. Like Family

**Title: Like Family**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: R (for Dean's foul mouth)**

**Summary: Dean thinks about what Ellen said. First person POV. So freakin angsty. Surprising since I'm actually in a great mood.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't earn Supernatural. I just like playing with them.**

"John was like family once." Ellen tells us.

That's great. That's just fucking great. Can't tell you how happy that makes me. Can't tell you how glad I am that my father had a home away from home, a family on the road. Can't tell you how it fills my heart (my heart? what a fucking joke) that while I was raising my kid brother my dad was like family to you.

No, I'm not bitter. Its good to know Jo looked up to my dad. Its great knowing that he had a million fucking secrets from me and Sammy. Was this where he was when I was walking Sam to his first day of second grade? Was he being your family when I was teaching Sam how to fucking read? Tell me cause I really want to know.

Tell me how he was family to you. Tell me how you miss him. Tell me how you'll cry for him now that he's dead.

That's pretty damned appropriate. I'm his family and I can't cry for him but I'll bet you can. Cause he was **Like **family once, right?

Half the time, I don't know who to be pissed off at. Him? Me? You?

So I'll just turn it on the old standby punching bag. That's me in case it wasn't fucking obvious. Wasn't I good enough? I did everything asked but he was like family to you. What should I have done dad? What would have made you stay home? Can't answer me anymore can you, old man?

Fuck I need a drink.

**-fin**


	18. Early Morning Porn Fluff

**Title: Early Morning Porn fluff**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just something I put on my LJ to cheer myself up and I thought I'd put it here too. Wincest**

**Disclaimer: Are you friggin kidding me, dude?**

Dean jerked and moaned coming in Sam's mouth. Panting he let his eyes flutter closed laying back against the pillows.

Sam grinned swallowing and wiping his mouth. Then he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Dean's lips but was stopped by Dean's upraised hand.

"Dude first you kiss me with morning breath and now you're going to kiss me with cock breath." Dean said raising a tired eyebrow at Sam. His eyes glittered mischievously. Sam rolled his eyes and smashed his lips against Deans.

"Jerk." He said.

"Bitch." Dean grinned in retort.

**-Fin**

**AN: If given the right incentive(threats of bodily harm, bribes of cookies) I might do an extended version.**


	19. Won't Say It

**Title: Won't say It**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Can't make me admit. No way. Not ever. **

**Disclaimer: No ownership. **

* * *

I'm not gonna say it. Because it isn't true. I'm not in love. I can't be. Bad things happen with the people(okay person) I f all in love with. So no, I'm not in love. 

Doesn't matter what I dream about when I go to sleep. Doesn't matter that I get so possessive its hard to control myself. That doesn't mean anything. Right? I don't love anyone and you can't make me say differently.

If I say it, something terrible will start. It always does. I can't lose anyone else. I can't be left again. I can't….handle that. So this can't happen. I'm not in love.

Damn, someone's coming. Please don't let it be-

"Hey, we gotta go. Hurry up."

"Shut up, I'm coming." _I love you, God I love you._

Shit.

**-FIN**

**AN: I started out the week with ideas and good intentions of updating. Then RL chewed my brain up. Too busy job hunting to be very useful. Soon, updates soon, kiddies.**


	20. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Title: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Sam and Jess decorate the apartment for the Holidays. Pre-series Stanford.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing featured here, except for the idea.**

* * *

"Sam you get to put the star on top, because you're taller." Jess said, taking the star from her shopping bag. She'd surprised Sam with all of this. He'd gone to work and when he came home, lo and behold, there was a 6 ft. tall tree. She dragged across half of Palo Alto, scouring for the perfect decorations, returning with bags of ornaments strewn about, now just waiting to be put up. And Sam had been claimed as Jess's holiday slave.

"Um." Was Sam's genius reply.

"C'mon Sam." Jess turned around from rifling through a bag of Christmas lights to look at him. "I know you aren't that into holidays, but Christmas is my favorite time of year."

She pouted, bouncing a little on her tiptoes and doing that damn thing with her eyes that meant he was not only going to do whatever she asked, he was going to enjoy it too. Whether he liked it or not.

He blew out a breath an put out his hand for the star. It was a ridiculously expensive little thing and the only real splurge. Jess's eyes lit up when she saw it and despite her protests he bought it for her. Frosted glass made to look like icicles, and red bulbs that would light it from within when plugged in. He fitted it carefully over the top of the tree, hoping he didn't drop the thing. It looked so small and fragile in his hands.

"Don't plug it in until we get the other lights up." Jess said turning her attention back to the bag of lights. She took out a long coil of colored lights, that looked like it might be taller than Sam.

"I think these should go over the front doorway. And the white ones should go around the tree. What do you think?" She looked hopefully at Sam.

He had no opinion on it, so he said "That'll be good."

Sam held the lights over the doorway while Jess stood on a foot stool to get the hooks in place, moving under his arms to work from side to side. She hummed under her breath, occasionally telling him this story or that about Christmas's with her family.

His own Christmas's had usually been spent with Dean making the most of what little they managed to scrape together for each other. It became easier when they older, being able to get holiday work. But as kids, Dean always managed to do something special for him.

Listening to Jessica talk about skiing in Colorado with her cousins and opening presents at Midnight on Christmas Eve made Sam feel surprisingly good. Her enthusiasm was infectious and he found himself laughing with her about the time her Aunt Sarah drank too much eggnog not knowing it was loaded with rum and ended up singing into the neighbors plastic Rudolph's nose.

With the two of them it took only an hour to decorate their apartment. Under her careful supervision, Sam had set up a ceramic Christmas cityscape and fake snow cotton on every mantle and table. Candy canes line the window sill and while, Sam worked the rest of the house, Jess set to make the tree beautiful.

"Time to plug it in!" Jessica was jumping up and down, her face sparkling with happiness. Sam laughed and swept her up in his arms, kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing as Sam spun them both around.

"What would I do without you?" He asked pressing his forehead to hers.

"Crash and burn." She replied, her usual response. It was true, s he'd saved him, from so many things.

"Lets light 'em up." Sam said with feigned seriousness, putting her down on the ground. Jess giggled, saluting her boyfriend.

Sam picked up the ends of the extension cords and plugged them together. The lights flickered and then the entire building blacked out. It was still one of the best Christmas's ever.

**-FIN**


	21. Hunter

Title: Hunter 

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: My parents and their damn sense of humor.**

**Disclaimer: I own the oc's here.**

**An: This just popped into my head, as a possible future for the hunters. **

* * *

My parents aren't like normal parents. Joey Demarco's folks barely speak to each other. Mine can't keep their hands off one another. My neighbor's dad works in an office, selling insurance. My dad takes a shotgun to work and hustles pool for cash. Sierra Cortez's mom stays home with the baby. My mom carries a set of brass knuckles on her at all times. 

Sometimes my parents annoy the living hell out of me. I mean, its one thing to wander into you folks room when they're…you know. It's a completely different story to walk in on them in the middle of the day on the pool table at the Road House! I'm scarred for life!

The worst thing though is that they laugh it off. They have this twisted sense of humor that only they get. I mean, they named me 'Hunter' for God sakes. Hello! Hunter Winchester?! And the thing is they know this. They laugh there asses off about it. Aunt Missouri says to ignore them. Uncle Sammy says he's been waiting for them to grow up for as long he could remember.

I can tell he loves it too though. I've seen that tape. I had no idea my uncle could sing. Well actually he can't, but that's beside the point.

The three of them have together forever, since my mom was only a few years older than me. Fighting, hunting, making sure nobody hurts the way they did. Making sure me and the others don't suffer like they did.

Yeah, my family isn't like other families. They protect the weak and help people. Sometimes they annoy me. But I wouldn't change a damn thing.

**-Fin**


	22. Scared

**Title: Scared**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: You were scared, weren't you Chris?**

**Disclaimer: I own my oc's and concepts, nothing more.**

You lied to me. When you said why you stopped looking. It wasn't because you thought you shouldn't reopen old wounds for the families. It wasn't because you thought the others should be left in blissful ignorance. Not that you ever said anything like that.

I know that you didn't get tripped up and turned around looking for signs and clues. You weren't stupid, Christopher Fontenot. You were a lot of things but ignorant was never one of them. I don't think I've met many people who have as much sense as you had. But I'm getting off track.

You were scared weren't you, Chris? You found out something. The truth about the Demon's plan. John's way of dealing with this was to shield his son's and later me, you were similar in that way.

But he told them half the truth up front, what happened to Mary. He just didn't say why, feigned ignorance even after he found out.

I know now that you knew first though. You discovered the truth so you gave up looking for the others like me, you gave up staying in one place. You just took me out of New Orleans, started running and never stopped. I understand why you did it, I do. I just wish you would have told me the truth.

Doesn't matter. I know now. I know what you knew. I know what it wants and I'm going to face this thing head on.

No more running. I'm scared, but I can't hide from this.

You lied to me. I wish you were here to lie to me some more.

**-Fin**


	23. Just Like You Imagined

**Title: Just Like You Imagined**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: They liked to hear the stories about war, about heroes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

They liked to hear war stories. What happened all those years ago. About the ones that stood and fought. The ones that died and killed for everything they loved and everyone they didn't.

They'd ask him, one of the few survivors about those precious last days, when the days were dark as night and you could taste blood in the air. The children w anted to hear about his cocky smirk as he faced down odds that no man should be able to smile in the face of. They want to know his determination to beat a seemingly hopeless destiny. They want to hear about her power; a weapon that should have meant triumph for the dark but meant hope for the light.

The kids who only had the vaguest memory of the hunters they called family begged to know the legacy left to them. And he gladly laid the history down for them. What the hell else was Bobby Singer supposed to do in his old age, when he'd outlived children and been witness to the greatest underdog story ever.

He told them the story about how a mishmash group of ne'er-do-well hunters laughed at the devil himself and went down swingin.

**-Fin**

**AN: Trying to get the last chapter of High Road done but this wouldn't leave me alone. Totally inspired by the trailer for the movie 300. Watch it and you'll see why. Title is the name of a Nine Inch Nails song. **


	24. Magic Fingers and Steam Showers

**Title: Magic Fingers and Steam Showers**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Don't be him, Jack." Sam said. A small scene from a story that popped into my head and I didn't want to loose it. From a possible Bones/Supernatural crossover later on.**

**Disclaimer: NoNoNo**

* * *

"So, what now?" Angela asked, bringing fresh bandages to the table. 

"Patch ourselves up." Sam told her shrugging.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Jack snickered.

"She meant now that your hunt is done…." Booth trailed off.

"Like he said, patch up our hurt, find the next job." Dean clarified, taping his knuckles up, sonuvabitch sliced his pinky to the knuckles. It would hurt like a bitch to fire a gun for the next week.

"And coffee, need coffee." Sam added looking longingly at the pot brewing.

"And showers!" Jack added zealously. She grinned like a kid in a candy store at the thought.

"You have an unhealthy fixation on his showers." Sam told her slowly. He pointed to Dean, "You're like this one with his damn magic fingers bed."

"Dude, that thing rocked," Dean said, his eye twitching a little, like an addict. "Do you have any-"

"No! I don't have any fucking quarters, you big freak!" Sam exploded, much to everyone's amusement and Dean's disappointment. "We're not even in the same state as your quarter operated lover."

"We could find a motel that has one." Dean moped, crestfallen.

"Okay, don't be him Jack." Sam said pointing to his brother.

**-Fin**


	25. Hell Hounds For Hire

**Title: Hell Hounds For Hire**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When a hunter dies, they close ranks.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's , nothing more.**

"He spoke highly of you." James told Jack. She opened her mouth awkwardly, wondering if he wasn't mistaking her for someone else. She even looked behind her to see who else might be there. But it was just Sam and Dean standing a respectful distance down the hospital hallway.

"He did?" Jack asked lamely.

"Yeah, my dad told stories sometimes." James shrugged looking at the ground.

"I, uh, I'm real sorry for your loss," Jack said clearing her throat. She had no idea how to deal with a grieving son. He nodded, his dark hair falling into his face. All in all she thought he seemed pretty calm.

Jack raised her hand to pat him on the shoulder, it hovered over his shoulder for too long before she let it fall back down to her side. She nodded.

"Okay." She said dully before turning around to leave.

"I'm not a hunter." James blurted out.

Jack froze and Sam and Dean snapped to attention. Jack spun to face him, looking up and down the halls to make sure no one else had heard him.

"I'm not a hunter, I wasn't cut out for it," James continued, loudly.

Jack walked back to him fast, trailed by Dean and Sam and pushed the man into the nearest empty room.

"Its pretty obvious you aren't a hunter, but you have to know at least enough not to go talking about this stuff in the open." Jack hissed.

"I wasn't strong enough, not a good enough shot and I didn't want it." James talked over her like she'd said nothing, setting his chin determinedly.

"I couldn't even track worth a damn." He shrugged, but the pain in his eyes was cutting. "I know he hated that, I embarrassed my dad."

"But he respected you, said you were one of the best he'd seen." James said. Jack was a loss for what to say and her boys weren't any big help shrugging at her beseeching look.

"I won't be able to find the thing that killed him. You can though," James grabbed one her arms and held on for dear life.

"You don't know that your dad hated that you couldn't hunt and revenge isn't-" Jack started but James cut her off, giving her a shake. She would have floored anyone else for trying to manhandle her but this man was in pain, grief radiated off of him.

"You think I like this, that I can't avenge my dad myself? I have to ask someone else to do it for me?" He demanded, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please, find the thing that killed my dad and kill it for me. Please."

Sam reached out and put a hand on James's shoulder, turning him towards him while Dean removed his hand from Jack's arm, cause they both knew she wasn't about to.

"I'm sorry you lost your dad, but trust me when these things happen, hunters close up ranks fast. Soon as word gets out, you'll find no shortage of people willing to hunt whatever killed him." Sam told James.

"I don't know them." James said.

Sam wasn't sure what else to say. Jack wasn't sobbing or mourning outright but he knew she was grieving in her own way for a fallen friend. Sam didn't think she was the person to settle this thing.

"You don't know Jack either." Sam pointed out.

"Dad did." James said. "If what he said is true, I can trust Jack to square my dad's death."

"There's no squaring something like this." Jack said shaking her head. "Nothing will bring him back."

"Is that a no?" James asked, the tears he'd held back falling. He swiped at them angrily.

"Where was he staying?" Jack asked after a lengthy pause.

"Why?"

"Cause I need to know what he was hunting, see his research." Jack said quietly.

James exhaled a deep shaky breath, his form slumping against the hospital bed. "Thank you." He said with a sob. No walls, no hiding his pain. No, this boy definitely wasn't a hunter.

**-Fin(for now)**

**AN: Another bit from a future fic that's still in the planning stages. Title is taken from an ep of Samurai Champloo. **


	26. Clean

**Title: Clean**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: "I can't have him." She tells me like I should have known it already. Outsider POV. Pairing is still up the air.**

**Disclaimer: Nonononononono**

"So, is there something goin on between you and…." I trail off giving a grin the direction of the hottie in question. They sure do know how to grow those Winchester's don't they?

"What?" Jack asks furrowing her brow. She follows my (not)subtle head tilt.

"Oh," She says catching on then shakes her head.

"Why the hell not? I'd be all over that boy if I spent twenty four-seven with him." I tell her, nudging the younger girl. She ducks her head for a second, a slight smile on her face.

"No, I can't have him." She tells me like I should have it already, like its clear as day. Which it isn't, by the way.

"Why?" I ask, not getting the joke yet. Two young, attractive people, fighting side by side in dangerous situations day in and day out. I couldn't find better in the latest Harlequin Blaze.

"He's clean. I don't want to get any of me on him." She replies casually like I just asked her the time or something. I wait for the smartass comment I've come to expect from this kid over the last couple of days that I've known these enigmatic people. I wait for the smirk and the wink, followed by some story swapping as only two women can do about their men.

But it doesn't come. She holds up the piece's symbols she's helping me distinguish properly without unleashing something not quite dead. She isn't joking. There's no juicy gossip. My heart breaks a little for the girl who thinks she's too tarnished for the boy with the pretty smile.

**-FIN**


	27. Death Count

**Title: Death Count**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T for language**

**Summary: Jack and Sam annoy Dean with their new favorite game. Humor. Dialogue drabble. Jacks speech is in Bold. Sam's is in Italics and Dean's in Regular Font.**

**Disclaimer: Noooooo**

* * *

**"So what's our death count lately?" **

"That's not funny."

_"C'mon its a little funny. I think I have the highest."_

**"No, I've definitely died more than you have."**

"Seriously, this isn't fucking funny."

_"No. I win this one."_

**"What's your criteria, wonder boy?"**

_"Cardiac Arrest doesn't really count, if the want to get technical."_

"I'm getting pissed off."

**"Hush Dean. Well if You wanna get technical, Haley Joel, you were never pronounced dead inside a hospital. You were dumb enough to die in some backroads town. No time of death."**

_"I was dead longer than you. SO I still win."_

**"I flat lined three times on the table. SO there."**

"This game is fucked up."

_"Okay, I'll give the whole flat lining thing….I don't think I've met anyone who "dies" as much as you do, if that's how we're counting it."_

**"What about that actor? The one they keep killing off on tv. Shows?**

_"Tv death doesn't count. I think I know who your talking about…he was on that show about the drug dealing soccer mom right?"_

**"I think, and that show about doc's, what was his name?"**

"Grey's Anatomy.:

_"………….."_

**"…………."**

"What? I watched it a couple of times, big deal. For God's sake, close your mouth Sam, you'll catch flies."

**"What was the character's name Dean?" ::Smirking::**

"Bite me."

_"I'm curious too."_

"Fdemmyffhj."

**"What was that?"**

"Denny, happy? You pain in my ass. Stop laughing! I got bored and was flipping through the channels."

_"No need to get defensive Dean."_

"Dude kinda looked like dad. It was a little freaky actually."

**"We'll call it a tie."**

"Call what a tie."

**"I've flat lined more times, but Sam's was dead way longer than me. So its a tie."**

_"What the hell kind of tie breaker will we have?"_

**"I guess that depends on how competitive you are. Russian Roulette, anyone?"**

"You guys are sick. I'm going to bed!"

:::Silence and a door slamming:::

**"Its fun to annoy him."**

_"I think that's a new record for clearing a room."_

**-FIN**


	28. Name Game

**Title: Name Game**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: Aprox. 400+**

**Written for the SpnHetLove challenge Daddy dearest. Short, sweet and simple drabble.**

**Summary: Dean thinks on names for his future child, much to someone's amusement.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jack, everything else sadly belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Set far into the future of my Hunters 'Verse. I wrote Het. Don't judge me.**

* * *

"What should we name her?" Dean asked out of the blue.

Jack looked up from the book she'd been reading. She sent a questioning look at Dean, who'd refused, rather vehemently to move his head from her lap all morning. He trailed his fingers along the edges of her t-shirt.

"What's makes you so sure the baby's a girl?" Jack asked, amused.

Dean gave her an obvious look, "Of course she's a girl." He scoffed, his logic clearly bullet proof in his own mind. He resumed plucking at her shirt, making a big show of it seeming like an idle action. Jack saw right through it.

"Don't you think its a little quick to be picking out names for him?" Jack asked, just to annoy him. Dean snorted.

It had, in fact, been a grand total of three days since a doctor had confirmed that Jack was indeed six weeks pregnant. In that short time, Dean had become even more fascinated with her stomach than usual, resting his hand there as often as he could, favoring the spirals of ink there, already long memorized.

"How 'bout Annabelle, after your mom?" Dean asked, ignoring her implications that they were having anything but a daughter.

"How 'bout John? After your dad." Jack asked, smiling in amusement at Dean.

"I think she might be teased." Dean replied, smirking at Jack.

"Teach her my left hook then." Jack said.

"Ha! You said 'her'. Told you she's a girl." Dean said sitting up, pointing a triumphant finger at her.

"Yeah, cause that's how gender works in the womb." Jack said slowly, patting his head sympathetically.

"Shut up." Dean said without any real heat. He pulled himself up to reach his girl's lips, looking far too smug.

"What about Sophia, if its a girl?" Jack said when she broke the short brush of lips.

"You trying to jinx the girl into being a psychic?" Dean asks, earning a not-so-gentle smack upside his head.

"Cassandra, Alexandra, Miss Cleo, Dionne Warwick….." Jack rattled off names till Dean shut her up with another kiss. A kiss that traveled from her lips, across her cheeks, down her neck, till he'd successfully navigated his way down her stomach once again.

Jack gave contented purr as Dean nudged the edge of her shirt up and laid a kiss on her flat stomach.

"I kinda like Sophia." Dean said.

**-Fin**


	29. Sam's Revenge Part 2

**Title: Sam's Revenge Part 2**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T for language**

**Summary: Sam gets Jack. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I own nothing here but my OFC.**

**AN: Promise to have a new Hunters update this week. But this has been bugging me and I wanted to get it out of the way.**

* * *

Jack was ready to explode, waiting for Sam to make his move on her. Every time t he man smiled she jumped. She was kinda starting to wish they'd never incurred the wrath of Sam.

'Cause the man was insane. He painted the Impala pink, for God sakes. And lived to tell the tale. He wasn't exactly in what you'd call tip top shape, but he had a pulse.

Dean was too busy gripping over the cost of painting his baby back to black to be of any help.

"Suck it up, woman, he painted my car pink." Dean hissed at her when she confessed her feelings of apprehension.

"Its okay baby, Sam got his." Dean assured his car, patting her shiny, newly blackened surface.

"That's just not right." Jack said backing away from him.

* * *

Sam left Jack's room as quietly as he could, tossing a plastic shopping bag in the trash a few doors down. He grinned widely too himself before turning the corner to where Dean was molesting his car and Jack was watching for any sabotage.

"Hey guys." Jack jumped and spun to face him, not giving Sam her back. Dean glared and, Sam would swear on a stack of Bibles, growled at Sam. Dean edged closer to his baby, protectively.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" Sam asked innocently.

Jack and Dean exchanged suspicious looks.

"I'm driving." Dean sniped quickly.

"I'm stayin' here." Jack said quickly, still eyeing Sam.

Sam allowed himself another Cheshire cat smile as he and Dean pulled out of the parking lot in search of dinner.

"What did you do?" Dean asked as soon as he caught that look.

* * *

Jack retreated to her room (checking for traps first) and made a beeline for the shower, wanting nothing more than to get the layers of road dust off of her.

It took her a few minutes to realize that something was a little off.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

Dean slammed on the breaks when something long, lean and blue ran streaking in front of his car as soon as he and Sam pulled into the motel parking lot.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucker!" The blue creature shouted clawing at the passenger side door.

"You didn't-"

"I did." Sam said, breaking the laws of physics or whatever to climb into the backseat and out the side door just as Jack(now in Smurf blue) opened his door and made a mad grab for Sam.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you're about to become an only child." Jack said before taking off after Sam.

Dean didn't hear her through his own laughter though.

Food coloring in the shower head. Sam was an evil genius.

**-Fin**


	30. Power

**Title : Power**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Hunter's Verse Snippet. **

**AN: Alright loves, its explanation time. I've gone for so long because I moved to a new place and couldn't get wireless service where I was living. Its been hell. Plus I lost my ultra-cool-First-Job-I-Ever-Really-Enjoyed Job as a vet tech so I couldn't get a landline for dial-up. Boo-hoo me, right? Well your girl is moving back to the paradise of wireless service in about two weeks. So I should be able to update soon! YIPPPEEEE!.**

**Btw: Cassandra May is this witchy OFC that popped into one of my daydream sessions and I liked her so I'm going to be giving her a cameo in later stories. **

* * *

Sam collected the books from the Impala's trunk and brought them into Cassandra's house, entering the living room just as Jack finished drawing the pentacle on the floor.

"Right on time Samuel, I want you to hear this too." Cassandra said walking silently up behind Sam, startling him. Jack snickered under her breath.

"Don't you laugh. How many times have a gotten behind you without you knowing?" Cassandra asked her in her usual serene tones, arching an eyebrow at her former student.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry." Jack said respectfully, earning an amused glance from Sam. Who's have thought, someone even jack wouldn't be flip with, Sam thought. But then the older woman just a had a way about her that commanded respect.

"Have a seat Samuel. Jacqueline, you're finished for now." Cassandra said taking a seat herself in the lone armchair in the room as Sam and Jack dutifully sat down on the couch.

"I want to talk about Power," Cassandra began. She leveled her green eyes on Sam and he got the feeling she read all his insecurities about that very subject.

"These things crave power as they crave destruction and pain. For its own sake and for no other reason." Cassandra started. "They want what you have, even if its just a parlor trick compared to what they've got."

"We know that." Sam said firmly. It was a hard won lesson but one he wasn't going to forget any time soon.

"But," Cassandra raised a hand in a silencing gesture. "Do you understand that no matter where it came from, no matter what dark uses it can have. Power itself isn't evil."

Sam was silent. He glanced at his friend. Jack was looking straight ahead, her face serious.

"The demon made us-" Sam tried, but was cut off.

"What happened to either of you as children doesn't define who or what you are now." She stated firmly.

"She's right." Dean said walking into the room. He winked at Cassandra, who rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't." Sam said simply.

"You were the one who talked about grey areas Sammy-boy. What makes you think it doesn't apply to you?" Dean asked.

"More to do with choice, right?" Jack inquired to Cassandra.

"Everything is choice. Who you fight for, where you go, and what you use your own power to do." The witch said nodding.

"Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Dean said with a feigned serious expression.

"I thought the bullets had something to do with it too." Sam said with small smile.

"Joke killer." Jack accused.

**-Fin**

**an2: Not great but I'm stretching before the big race kiddies, I'm a bit rusty after all these months. Se ya in w few weeks chickadees.**


	31. MarySue

**Title: Mary-Sue**

**Author: Blazeorfade**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Just a snippet of Jack meeting Becky in a Hunters Verse version of Sympathy For The Devil. Just for laughs.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything that could any sort of cash out of this story.**

**An: Opening dialogue taken from 5x01.**

**AN2: For the record, I love Becky's character.**

"I memorized every word," Becky said, stroking Sam's chest. " For you."

Sam tried really hard not to hate Chuck right then.

"Um, Becky-Could you quite touching me?" Sam asked.

"No." She replied, reverently. Jack snorted from somewhere behind him and, yeah, Sam was very much okay with hating Jack over Chuck. Hey, she could take it.

Becky finally looked past Sam, to look Jack over, frowning slightly. She mumbled something that sounded like "The OFC." But Sam couldn't be sure. Her hand was still on his chest too.

"Um, that's Jack," Sam said, stepping back, only to have Becky follow him. "She's not in the books?" Sam finished lamely.

"I know, Mr. Shurley told me all about her," Becky replied, finally dropping her hand to step closer to Jack, looking her over like an interesting and suspicious new species.

"Fire powers, mysterious origins, tortured past," Becky ticked off the qualities like a grocery list, "No offense, but it sounds kinda Mary-Sue, don't you think? I mean, you sound cool and all, but adding a girl?"

Jack frowned, looked to Dean, who just smirked and shrugged. "What's a Mary-Sue?" She asked.

"It's a one dimensional character that's usually added to fan-stories as a sort of wish fulfillment thing." Sam answered before their guest could.

"Dude, why do you know that?" Dean asked.

Sam shuffled awkwardly, crossing his arms. He shot them Bitchface #245,_'I could kill you with my manly nerd-angst'_ look.

"So, Becky, why are you here again?" Sam asked turning to her. Jack and Dean exchanged a look , promising mocking in the near future. Suddenly the Apocalypse seemed like a very welcome distraction from Sam's life.

**So yeah, I had this funny little scene in my head of Jack meeting the season 4 and 5 characters and the one that was a favorite was the thought of her meeting Becky and being accused of being an unrealistic character. :D**


End file.
